ACW Ground Zero 2018
Card ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Edward Elric Title vs. Career Match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Sagat Three Deaths of Sin Match Akuma vs. Aang ACW Glamor X Championship; If Sanada loses, she won't get a rematch for the title. Juri Sanada © vs. Ino Yamanaka ACL Excel Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) ACW Direct Revy vs. Cammy GroundZero2K18Preshow.jpg GroundZero2K18ACWExcelTagTeamChampionship.jpg GroundZero2K18ACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg GroundZero2K18AkumavAang.jpg GroundZero2K18ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg GroundZero2K18ACWExcelChampionship.jpg Results *PS. After the match, Ikumi Mito confronted Revy but Revy hit her with the Boom Headshot. *1. Tatsumi interferes in the match by throwing Diddy Kong into the crowd as Wave was distracting the referee. After the match, Night Raid assaulted 2DK as Tatsumi hit the Incuriso onto Diddy Kong as Wave chokeslams Donkey Kong through the Japanese Announce Table. General Esdeath sees the destruction from the stage as her faction stands tall over their victims. *5. Before the match, Elric's old SCAW theme, "Welcome to the End" by 12 Stones played during Elric's entrance. Night Raid tries to interfere in the match but Elric took them all out with a steel chair. Then Roger Smith came out and KO'd Elric with brass knuckles. After the match, Elric celebrates in the ring as the crowd chants "YOU DESERVE IT!" Smith then ran down to the ring but Elric escapes into the crowd then gives the double bird to Smith. Elric then leaves the arena with the title as Smith was completely utter livid of what happens as ACW's present and future is in complete shambles. Miscellaneous *Choji Akimichi and Rock Lee brawled throughout the arena and the brawl ended when Rock Lee hit the Rock Solid on Choji in the ring. *Excel General Manager came out and say some words about the main event and offer one more contract to re-sign Edward Elric before the main event. *Roger Smith visited Haru Glory earlier and asks how the main event is important for him and ACW. Haru understands of what's at stake but asks Smith something for a while and that something was Smith is actively looking to screw Elric from the title match tonight. Smith tries to ignore the question but Haru shouted at him to answer the question because Smith owes him that much. Smith responded to Haru "No. I am not. Now answer a question of mine...are you really enough to defeat Edward tonight?" Haru then responded quickly by saying "Well, of course." Smith then told Haru "Is that so?! Let me make sure you understand something. You are the Excel champion. You are a representative for ACW throughout the CAW industry. The world is watching tonight. If you mess this up and lose the title, you will never be able to live it down...and neither will this brand. I fully entrust that you will be victorious tonight but I will *not* be made a fool of on this night! Do not disappoint me and this brand! I believe that ultimately, through order and business, the best man will win." Smith was leaving until he finally said to Haru "Good luck tonight, Haru. I'll be hoping for your victory." Smith then leaves as Haru thinking of what Smith say to him. *Tatsumi attack Ichigo Kurosaki in one of the locker rooms. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2018